


several sunlit days

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8tracks, F/M, Fanmix, Music, harry potter fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you sometimes cry over your first OTP? Wish that they could have had some more time together before their world started falling down around their ears? Imagine endless happily ever afters?</p><p>No? Just me? Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	several sunlit days

**Author's Note:**

> Art by burdge, originally posted [here](http://burdge.tumblr.com/post/81314618852/this-is-how-i-waste-valuable-time). Not mine, repeat, _not mine._

  1. Things We Lost In The Fire – Bastille
  2. Heroes - David Bowie
  3. Ten Days - Missy Higgins
  4. When the War is Over - Cold Chisel
  5. Violet Hill - Coldplay
  6. It’s Only Natural - Crowded House
  7. Warm Whispers - Missy Higgins
  8. Light Surrounding You - Evermore
  9. Shake It Out - Florence + the Machine
  10. On Top Of The World - Imagine Dragons



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/several-sunlit-days) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgeQqevRs-8_IbQIaQCvJ-tC)


End file.
